Secrets are Meant to Remain Untold
by I'm Feeling Evil
Summary: Billy is Elijah's fraternal twin brother. He has not seen his brothers and sister for over 300 years. Until he hears that Klaus is in trouble. He tracks his little brother to New Orleans and shows up just in time to see his brother being attacked by a group of Vampires, and helps him out, but does Billy hold secrets about Klaus' child.(Being re done)
1. The Lost Brother

AN: Hello this is my first The Originals fanfiction, so please be nice. This is set in 1x08. I started with this episode because to me it was the easiest for me to introduce William, there will be hints to the rest of the season and the episodes before this one, almost everything is the same as the series though a lot of it will be different.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or any of its characters. I only own the Oc's. I also do not own the actors and actresses that I have cast as the oc's

Summary: Billy is Elijah's fraternal twin brother. He hasn't seen his brothers and sister for over 300 years. Until he hears that Klaus is in trouble. He tracks his little brother to New Orleans and shows up just in time to see his brother being attacked by a group of Vampires, and helps him out, but does Billy hold secrets about Klaus' child.

O.C list

William (Billy) Mikaelson - Daniel Jacob

Trinity Adams - Anna Kendricks

Kevin Adams - Gavin Macintosh

An2: Let's get started.

Monroe, Louisiana

Trinity's hut

"Why are you leaving?" Trinity asked me.

"My brother needs help." I told him, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"So, why should you help him?" Her son, Kevin asked.

"He's my brother." I told them.

"What has he done to deserve you help?" She asked. "Hmm, all he has done is cause you and your sibling trouble. He abandoned his own child."

"You can't hold that against him." I told her. "He might cause trouble, but when we were younger I promised to keep him safe, I have failed him so many times in the last 1,000 years, I will not fail him again."

"Trinity can you do a locator spell?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'll need a drop of your blood or something that belongs to him." She told me. I nodded while Kevin pulled a map of the usa out of his dracula back pack and laid it out on the ground in front of his mother.

I then bit my hand and held it over the map, and watched as my blood fell onto it. After 5 minutes of chanting, Trinity looked up at me and said "The closest I can get you, is the french quarter in New Orleans."

"Well, at least he's close." I said, picking up my duffle bag. "I'll be back once the war is over. You be good for you mother young man."

"Yes, sir." He said back, giving me a huge hug.

When he let go I turned to Trinity. "If you need me you have my number." I told her.

"I know." She said. "William, don't forget."

"Don't forget what?" I asked her, brushing a strand of light brown hair that had come loose from her ponytail, before lightly tracing my fingers along the four healed claw marks that went across her face, starting just above her right eye and ending just below the left corner of her mouth.

"Don't tell Klaus my secret." She said, kissing his cheek before she lead her son into the cabin.

New Orleans, Louisiana

The Compound.

When I made it to the french quarter, I started listening, watching, and scenting for Klaus, Elijah, or even Rebekah. As I walked past an old compound I heard my brother's voice. "Whoever picks up this coin, gets to live." I made my way in slowly to see what was going on.

As I got to the entrance of a huge quart yard, I saw my brother who was surrounded by vampires. In front of him, stood a vampire with dark skin, and behind him was my sister Rebekah. I watched as no one picked up the old coin that was on the ground.

"Take him." The dark skinned man said.

I watched as two vampires charged my brother, but before they hit their target. I had zoomed, and pulled the hearts out of both of them. I looked at my sister, and smirked at her gasp.

"You." She whispered.

"Look who came to their senses." Klaus said, thinking that I was one of his enemy turned ally. "Thanks for the help mate."

I turned to him and smiled. "Of course. I did promise to keep you safe after all." I told him, before he could speak I addressed the rest of the Vampires. "Are you all fools? You dare to attack a Mikaelson, I mean not only is he an Original Vampire, he's the original hybrid. He could tear through you in seconds."

"I'm sorry who are you?" The Dark skinned man asked, walking up to me.

"Why this happens to be, my big brother William." Klaus answered for me. "The only sibling I can trust." He added, glaring at Rebekah, who was still in awe over the fact that William was here.

"Rebekah, is that true?" He asked her. She just nodded.

"May I ask you the same question?" I asked him.

"I'm Marcel Gerard." He said, extending his hand. "King of New Orleans."

"He always forgets the, self proclaimed, part." Klaus told me.

"Well, like my brother said, I'm William." I told him, I glared at his hand. "Pardon me, if I don't feel like shaking hands with the man who tried to kill my brother."

"It's been 300 years, William." Rebekah said, regaining her speech. "Nik is not the same man you knew. He has daggered all of us, with the exception of you, over and over again."

"Whether or not he is the same, he is my brother." I told her. "I'll stand by his side and fulfill my promise to him, to protect him. Always and Forever. Now for the rest of you, you can either go home, take my brother's generous offer or, you can face 2 originals."

"Go ahead." Marcel told, them. "If you would like to take William's offer take it."

About 10 vampires zoomed out of the building, after mumbling something about not being told that they would be up against 2 originals, and 2 zoomed towards the coin trying to get to it before the other one did.

"No, need to fight." I told, them. They stopped and looked up at me. "You all may take the deal. What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Connor." The tallest one said, he was probably 6 feet tall, he had blonde hair and didn't look older than 16, he was wearing a light blue t-shirt, with a white thumbs up sign on it, and black jeans. "I just joined Marcel, I'm not ready to die yet, sir."

The girl nodded in agreement, she kind of reminded me of Trinity, she had the same light brown hair, but she had dark brown eyes instead of bright blue, she was wearing a red tank top and blue shorts that stopped at the knee, and she was around 5 feet tall. "I'm Kayla, sir." She said, walking towards us. "

"Are we going to fight, or gossip like a bunch of old ladies." My brother said, growing annoyed.

"You're quite right Niklaus." I told him. "So, Marcel. Shall we continue?"

"Attack." He said, glaring at the two vampires, who were now hiding behind me.

"No, Marcel." Rebekah begged. "William has nothing to do with this."

"He's standing, with Klaus." Marcel told her. "He has everything to do with this."

"Don't worry about me, little sister." I told her, as the remaining vampires grew closer, I pulled the young vampires behind me.

It wasn't long before three of biggest vampires, rushed my brother, but before I could react, I heard a scream, come from my right. I looked, and saw that one of the vampires had Kayla pinned to one of the columns, I zoomed over to them, and pinned his arms behind his back. "That is no way to treat a lady." I told him, I then spun him around and yanked his heart out. "Find Connor, and try to get out, I'll find you two when I'm done here." She nodded, then ran over to Connor who had just ripped the heart out of a small female vampire, and they ran outside.

"William!" I heard my brother call me. I looked and saw my brother being dragged into a corridor, and zoomed to him only to be stopped, by Marcel who held my arms behind his back. "Let go of him!" My brother yelled pulling against the chains that held him back.

"You need to see his true form." Rebekah told me. "We just need to get him angry enough." She then lifted up a dagger.

"You would not dare." I said, as I fought against Marcel's grip.

When I broke free, I quickly turned to him, and threw him across the room. I went to run to klaus, when I froze at the sight of his eyes. They were a the light golden color of the werewolves, and the black veins of a vampire underneath them. He then yanked the chains and sent the ones on the other side flying, he grabbed the nearest one and bit him with is, werewolf/vampire fangs and dropped him the ground. He then grabbed the next one and broke his spine, he continued to slaughter the vampires before yelling. "Marcel, come and finish this!"

Marcel went to face him, before being stopped by Rebekah. "No." She begged. "Pick up the coin."

"What?" He asked.

"He won't stop until everyone is dead." She continued. "Including you. Pick up the coin. End this."

As Klaus fought his way through the crowd, into the clearing I zoomed to his side and stood protectively beside him, daring anyone to attack him.

"Enough!" Marcel yelled, as Klaus finished off two more vampires. He then bent over and picked up the coin.

"Well, well, well." My brother started. "The great Marcel Gerard, self proclaimed king of New Orleans bowing to me."

"There." He said, tossing the coin, at my brothers feet. "I hereby pledge my allegiance to you, I give you the keys to my kingdom, it's yours." He finished in a sad whisper.

My brother smirked, before turning to me. His head hung low as if he was scared to look at me.

"What is troubling you, brother?" I asked him, I went up to him and placed my hands on each side of his face and gently lifted it up so he was looking at me.

"You saw my true form." He whispered. "You probably hate me now."

"Nothing will make me hate you." I told him.

He smiled at me, and patted my shoulder. "Let's collect Connor and Kayla, and go find Elijah."

An: So, what do you think? Let me know in the reviews. Please read and review. I'll be casting Connor and Kayla in the next chapter. Bye-bye butterfly.


	2. The Fight, and the Phone call

An: Here is chapter 2. After casting Gavin Macintosh as Kevin I realised that his eye color didn't match Anna Kendrick's (Trinity) eye color and since they are mother and son I had to change who I cast for Kevin.

Oc cast list:

Kevin - Tyler Patrick Jones

Conner - Ross Lynch

Kayla - Jessica Alba

New Orleans, Louisiana

The Plantation. (Klaus' pov)

It feels good to have William back. At least I have one sibling that I can trust. "I'm glad that you are back, brother." I told him, as he checked on Kayla, and Connor.

"I heard that you and Elijah, have recently made up." He said, standing in front of me.

"Yeah, well that was until today." I told him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "I'll catch you up while we wait, for Rebekah and Elijah to return."

I told him, about how I broke the hybrid curse, and about Caroline, then I told him all about Hayley. "Wait, how is she pregnant?" He asked. "Vampire's can't reproduce."

"Werewolves can." I told him. "Our mother turned us into vampires, but I was born a werewolf."

"You're the original hybrid." Connor said. "That's what William, was telling the group."

"Correct young Connor." I said. "Hayley getting pregnant is one of natures loopholes, to ensure that the hybrid species will live on."

"Hello William." Rebekah said, as she entered Klaus' study.

"Sister, Connor how about you and Kayla wait, for Klaus and myself, out in the car." He said, they nodded and left. "Do you want to explain why, you betrayed our brother?"

"How can you ask me that, after all that he has done to me." She snapped. "What he's done to you, or have you forgotten, how he stole your precious Trinity, away from you."

"I didn't steal her." I protested. "She chose me, she loved me."

"He's quite right, sister." He told her, standing by my side. "No matter, that is in the past. Besides I've been traveling with Trinity for the past 14 years."

"Really?" I asked, staring at him in disbelief. "How strange that you two reunite four years after, Trinity and myself had reunited."

"Yes, she told me about you encounter." He told me. "She also told me the story behind her scars."

"Then you know, that it was an accident." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. I was about to continue when, we all heard the sound of a car pulling in the driveway.

"Elijah's home, there's only one dagger." Rebekah started. "Which one of us will you be daggering today?" She asked.

"I contemplated a game, of eenie meenie miney moe." I told her. I zoomed behind her, and placed the dagger at her neck. "You betrayed me."

"Nicklaus don't you dare." Elijah said, as he entered the room.

"Perhaps it should be you, brother." I said, turning around and point the dagger at Elijah. "Stealing my child away with every fawning moment of tenderness you show to Hayley."

"So, this has to do with jealousy?" William asked. I watched as Elijah looked surprised to see his twin, standing behind me.

"No, William." He told him. "This has nothing to do, with Hayley."

"It has everything to do you her!" I shouted, trying to ignore the tears that threatened to fall. "She has adored you, since she's arrived, and now my child, my blood will grow to call you father!"

"Is that what this is?" Rebekah asked. "You are once again, worried that you will be left behind. Has history told you nothing, we don't abandon you Nik, you drive us away."

"Is that so, what have I done lately but, cooperate." I asked, silently cursing the tear that fell down my cheek. "Bowed down to you brother, to make up for daggering you, for the greater plan of reclaiming our home."

"Niklaus, you need to try, and calm down." William placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Look the other way, sister while you repeat the same cycle with Marcel, while he rules the city that we built, that he took!" I shouted, pointing at the dagger and the ground and grabbing, William's hand. "The one time where you could have stood by me and believe that my intentions, for my own child were pure, you chose to stand by my enemies. I now know, that I have one brother, who will stand by my side."

"Of course, I will." He said, squeezing my shoulder, a little before letting go. "I need to make a phone call. So, if you'll excuse me." He went to leave the room, before stopping and turning back to look at Elijah. "We will have to catch up, some other time. See you soon, Elijah."

"Of course, William." Elijah told him.

Outside of the plantation (William's pov)

Leaving my siblings to squabble I went outside, and almost tripped over a girl, who had dark brown hair, dark skin tone and was wearing a black tank top with a thin tan jacket, and black skinny jeans. "I take it, that you're Hayley." I said, walking around her so that I could face her.

"I am." She said, "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm William." I told her. "Elijah's twin brother."

She looked shocked and a little confused. "They didn't tell me that they had a brother." She told me.

"Ahh, yes well about 700 years ago while we were running from our father, I stayed behind to distract him." I told her. "That is when, we were separated. I then thought, that they didn't need me. So I let them live without me."

"Why did you come back?" She asked, standing up.

"A friend of mine, had a vision that Niklaus, was in trouble." I explained.

"So, you came to his rescue." She said. I nodded. "That's sweet. You know for twins you and Elijah, look nothing alike."

"We are fraternal twins." I told her. "Now, if you will please excuse me, I need to make a phone call."

"Ok." She said, sitting back down on the steps.

Once I was sure that, Hayley and my siblings couldn't hear me, I called my favorite witch.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Trinity, it's William." I told her. "You were right."

"What was I right about?" She asked me, sounding confused.

"Klaus is able to have children." I answered, rubbing the back of my neck. "There is a werewolf here, she's carrying his kid."

"That doesn't surprise me." She told me. "Thanks for calling, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"He knows that, we have been traveling together." I said.

"Ok, did you tell him about Kevin?" She asked.

"No, and I'm not going to." I said, walking back to the house. "I need to go. I love you." I sighed, when she hung up.

As I walked back into the house, I was able to hear Klaus' last words to Rebekah, and Elijah. "I wanted our home back, now I have it. So, I'm going to live there, and the two of you can stay here together and rot." He told them. He then exited the study, and stood in front of me. "You are welcome to join me." He said, patting my shoulder.

"Then let's go." I said, following him out, of the plantation.

As he passed Hayley he said. "You're coming with us little wolf."

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" She asked.

"Because Hayley, that child you carry, is the only thing on this earth that matters to me." He told her.

"Thanks." I teased him. "I know when I'm not wanted." I then got into the back seat of the car with Kayla and Connor.

"Now, you can fight me on this but, you will lose." Klaus told the wolf, "So, will anyone who tries to stop you from getting in this car."

An: Here is chapter 2. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. There is more of Trinity to come, as well as her son Kevin. Please read and review. Until next time, be sweet parakeet.


	3. The Secret

An: So, I hope that y'all are enjoying it so far. If you have questions, or suggestions, or pointers on how I can improve let me know in the reviews or by sending me a PM.

New Orleans

The Plantation(William's pov)

"I just want you to be safe, Billy." Trinity told me. "You know how Klaus gets, especially when he's angry, or jealous."

"I know, Trin." I said, walking up the the plantation house. "How's Kevin?"

"He's doing fine, he's been asking a lot of questions about his father." She confessed.

"Why?" I asked. "He's never, wanted to know before."

"He over a conversation between, two passing werewolves about bloodlines and family, and it got him curious." She said.

"What did you tell him?" I asked her, keeping an eye and ear out for my siblings.

"That his father is a great man, who didn't know about him." She said. "Then he asked if he was dead, so I told him no, he's still alive and now he wants to meet him. He thinks that his father can help him with his abilities."

"Well, he could." I told her, sighing.

"Absolutely not, that man is not getting within 2 feet of my son." She said, her voice was strong and confident, but I got the fear that laced her words.

"Kevin is his son, too." I countered.

"I've raised, _my_ son by myself for almost 18 years." She snapped. "We don't need him."

I was about to answer, when I saw Elijah exit the house. "I need to go." I told her. "We will finish talking later."

"There is nothing left to discuss." She said, hanging up.

"Trouble in paradise, brother?" Elijah asked, walking over to me.

"I'm afraid so." I told him. "My friend is in a bit of a bind."

"Care to explain?" He asked. "Maybe I can be of some help."

"No, she has sworn me to secrecy and she has the power to end me, if I tell." I told him. "So, what has my little brother been up too."

"You're only older by 5 minutes, William." He said, "Or do you go by that awful nickname, Billy."

"Only my closest friends call me Billy." I said, patting his shoulder. "I'm sorry that Nik was so harsh on you and Bekah."

"No, in a way this time I deserved it." He said, the guilt was practically dripping off his words. "I should have know, that Klaus wouldn't do anything but, love his child."

"Yeah, but let's talk about Hayley." I said, walking to my black 1950s ford F1 Pickup truck, that Trinity got me for my birthday.

"What about her?" He asked, following me to my truck.

"Klaus ordered, a werewolf hunt." I told him, gesturing for him to get in. Once we were situated in the car, I continued. "Hayley, wanted to help her family, but she is under house arrest. I told her that you and I would take care of it."

"How nice of you." He told me. "You do realise that you are going against Klaus, to help a young werewolf that you don't know."

"What can I say, I soft spot for brunettes." I said, smirking at him. "Do you know where these wolves are?" I asked.

"I do." He said. "But I won't tell you, unless you tell me more about this Trinity girl."

"Why do you, want to know about her?" I asked, wondering what he wanted with Trinity."

"How did you meet?" He asked.

"Well, we met in the year 1692, in Salem, Oregon." I started, running a hand through my dark brown hair. "Niklaus and I were approached by young man, who told Nik that Trinity was in danger, that she was found guilty of being a witch."

"Is she a witch?" My brother asked me.

"Yes, she is." I told him. "She is very powerful too. Anyway, Niklaus and Trinity were quite close, from what I understood, he told me that he met her in the 14th century, but that's a story for another time. Niklaus dragged me with him, to the town square where, Trinity was tied up. We tried to get to her, but was too late, they had already set her on fire."

"If she was on fire, how is she alive now?" He asked me, I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Like I said, she is very powerful." I told him. "She is what is known as, an elemental witch. She can control the elements: Earth, water, air, and…"

"Fire." Elijah finished for me.

"Exactly." I said. "We watched as she seemed to absorb the fire into her body. The towns people, were so scared that they ran into their huts, to hide, but out of pure rage, Trinity burned through the ropes, that bound her, and burned down the entire village."

"Amazing." He said. "Would she be willing to help us? It would be nice to a witch, that we could trust."

"I don't think so, brother." I told him. "She's pissed off at Niklaus right now, but I can always ask her. Now where are those wolves?"

"In the bayou." He told, me.

When we arrived at our destination, we were met by the dead bodies, of vampires, some were burned to a crisp and others had the bite marks of a werewolf. A blonde women, came out from behind a tree and walked up to Elijah.

"I remember you." She said, glancing at me nervously.

"He's with me." Elijah reassured her. "He will not harm you."

"What happened, here?" I asked her.

"The vampires attacked us." She said, staying next to Elijah. "Most of them were able to get away, but I was trapped here. One of the vamps pushed me against one of the trees, and that's when he showed up."

"Who?" I asked, taking a step towards her.

"I don't know his name." She said, taking a few steps, closer to Elijah. "At first, I thought it was another vamp but, he pulled the vampire off of me, and bit him. I'm pretty sure, that he was a hybrid."

"Where did the fire come from?" I asked, _please don't be Trinity. _"I don't know, all I remember is seeing more vampires, and he pulled me into him and shielded me, when he let me go, they were toast and the fire starter and the hybrid was gone."

"Sounds like your girlfriend." Elijah said, looking the girl over to make sure that she was not too badly injured.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend." I told him. "I don't think that it was her. She wouldn't be caught helping werewolves." I said. "No, offense." I added to the wolf.

"Non taken." She said. "Elijah, if you find the hybrid, please tell him I would love to thank him in person."

"I will." He said. "We just need to find him. I'm pretty sure it was Tyler Lockwood."

"No, chance." I told him. "I heard Klaus telling Hayley, that this Tyler was released, 2 days ago and he was safely back in his home town."

"Elijah, there are more wolves out here." She told him. "If he's protecting wolves, he might be over there."

"Where?" We asked, at the same time.

After she told us, Elijah turned to me. "If this is a hybrid, that means that either Tyler turned someone, or one Klaus' hybrids survived his massacre." He told me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I want you to get to Klaus, and try to get him to call off his hunt."

"I'll try." I told him, zooming to my truck. Once inside I tried to call Trinity, but got her voicemail.

"Dammit, Trinity!" I yelled through into the phone. "You need to answer you phone. Fine, keep an eye out for a vampire in a suit, he's my brother, please don't let him get hurt." I hung up, and then went to find Klaus.

The bayou (Elijah's pov)

After talking to William, I headed in the direction of the other wolves. When I got there, I could hear two voice, they seemed to be fighting.

"Why won't you tell me the truth about my father!" The boy yelled, _he must be the hybrid, _I thought.

"Because you're better off without him." The woman replied. _The fire starter, _I thought.

"Can I least know his name?" The hybrid asked.

"Nicklaus." I said, stepping into the clearing. "Your father's name is Niklaus."

"Your Elijah." The woman said, stepping in between me, and the boy I assumed to be my nephew.

"You know my father?" The boy asked. I nodded, he then stepped around mother and approached me. "Can you take me to him?"

"No, he will not." She answered me.

"If he wants to meet his father, that is his choice." I said. "What's your name, and how old are you?" I asked the boy.

"My name is Kevin." He told me. "I'm 18."

"Well, Kevin if you assist, me with helping the wolves." I began.

"My mother took them, to a safe place." He told me.

"Considering your powers, you are Trinity." I said to her.

"Yes, I am." She said. "You are not taking my son anywhere."

"Mother please?" Kevin begged her. "Is this Niklaus, my father?" He asked her.

"Yes, he is." She told him. "You are going nowhere near him."

"If I may." I interjected. "Why don't you want my brother to see his son?" I asked her.

"Because, he doesn't know about him." She told me, keeping an eye on her son.

"Why didn't you tell him?" I asked her, stepping towards her.

"I didn't want him, to take him from me." She said, I could hear the fear in her voice.

"He would not do that." I reassured her. "If he tries, you have my word that I will stop him."

"I don't know." She said. "Can I think about?"

"Of course." I told her. "Whether Niklaus meets Kevin or not, we could use the help of a powerful witch, like yourself."

"I will help." She said. "As long as Kevin has a place to stay, because knowing Klaus, he likes to have his allies close."

"Yes, he will want you to live him." I explained. "The young wolf that Kevin saved, wants to thank him in person. She might be willing to let him, stay with her."

"Let's go find her then." Kevin said, walking up to me. "It is nice to know, another one of my uncles." He told me.

An: So, what do you guys think. Should Klaus meet Kevin as his son, or an allie or not yet. how will Klaus react to having a son? Let me know what you think in the reviews. Please read and review. Until then see you soon baboon.


	4. Reunited with flames

An: I hope that you guys are enjoying this so far. So, I was having a hard time deciding who I should pair Trinity with so I decided to have you guys decide, so after you read this chapter let me know, if you want Klinity(Klaus and Trinity) or Trilliam(Trinity and William) or other, put who you want in the reviews, or pm me. So let's get to it.

Elijah's pov

The bayou

We walked back to Eve's camp in silence. "What is my dad like?" Kevin asked.

"Now's not the time, Kevin." Trinity told him.

"It's you." Eve said, as we entered the camp. She then walked up to Kevin. "Thank you, for saving me. Both of you."

"Of course." Kevin told her. "What kind of half wolf would I be, if I let one of my own get slaughtered."

"My alpha wants to meet you." She said, turning from him, and walking toward the cabin.

"My uncle Elijah told me that, your people were cursed to only be human on a full moon?" Kevin asked, clearly he was confused.

"They are." She said, opening the cabins door. "This is my alpha, Jackson."

On cue, a dark gray wolf, stepped out of the cabin and started towards Kevin. I then stepped in between. "That is as close as you get." I told him, the wolf growled but, didn't go any further.

In an instant Kevin was by my side, he crouched down so he was looking the wolf in the eyes, and I noticed how both his and the wolf's eyes shone a gold color.

"I would like to ask a favor of your pack." Trinity said, walking towards her son.

"Why should we help a witch." Eve asked. "You did play a part in saving me, but it was a witch that cursed my people."

"I see, that I'll have to earn your trust." She told her. "Jackson, would you come here?" She asked.

"It's ok." Kevin told him. "She won't hurt you."

The alpha, Jackson, slowly made his way to Trinity. She place her hands on both sides of his face and started chanting. "Fuisti per diem et circuibunt in forma, sed virtute sua luna lucente lupus adhuc eris. Fuisti per diem et circuibunt in forma, sed virtute sua luna lucente lupus adhuc eris. Fuisti per diem et circuibunt in forma, sed virtute sua luna lucente lupus adhuc eris."(By day you will walk around in your true form, but when the moon shines its brightest you will be a wolf yet again.)

We all gasped, when the alpha went from being a wolf to being a very naked male, I place two hands on my nephew's shoulders and turned him away from the sight.

"Eve." The newly human Jackson spoke, standing up. He then looked at Trinity. "You broke the curse." He said.

"No, I didn't." She said. "It's blood magic, only a witch of the same blood line can break the curse."

"Then what did you do to him?" Eve asked, handing Jackson her cloak to cover him.

"I cast a spell, that made him human." She told them. "Unfortunately, I can could only delay the effects of the curse for a day. During the day, you are human, but at night you go back to being a wolf."

"Is this a one day only thing?" He asked, wrapping the cloak around his body.

"Fortunately, no it's not." She said.

"Thank you." He said. "Can you cast the same spell, on my pack?"

"No, it only works on alpha's, I'm afraid." She told him, with a sad look on her face.

"You said that you, had a favor to asked of us." Jackson said. "Name it and it will be yours."

The bar (Trinity's pov)

Elijah stayed in the Bayou to track down, a new pack of werewolves that the remaining vampire crew went after. While I went to the church, Billy told me that Klaus was at.

I was currently sitting on one of the empty chairs at the table, behind the safety of an invisibility spell, watching as a bunch of, fancy dressed humans walked in.

"Why wasn't I consulted on this?" The priest asked.

"You've been gone for over 8 months, Keiran." A second man said, who was right next to me. "We got use to doing things, on our own."

"This Klaus Mikaelson, I don't care who he is, or what the rumours say." Said the man at the end of the table, who I presumed to be the mayor. "He needed to be taught a lesson."

"You are going to start a war." The one known as, Keiran told them.

"I would like to see them try." The mayor said. "Oh, and this is the last time you call a meeting. Next time you want to criticize our leadership, send a god damn email."

"I thought, you called this meeting." Kieran said, looking confused.

"The hell we did." The mayor said.

I saw a flash of realization cross his face, as Klaus walked out. "Actually I called it." He said, looking towards my hiding spot. "Now, love it's not nice to hide from people." Everyone in the room looked confused, but I knew he was talking to me.

"You have always been able to see, right through that trick, Klaus."

I said, as I dropped my spell.

"Who is this?" The mayor asked.

"This is my old friend Trinity." Klaus said, "Lets get back to the task at hand."

"Of course, Nik." I told him.

"It appears that, I made a grave error during, our earlier conference." He said, motioning for me to come closer. I obliged, and rolled my eyes as he pulled me behind him, as if to protect me from something. "My friend Marcel offered me wise counsel, and I failed to heed it."

"I'm glad you learned your lesson." The mayor told him, with a smug look on his face.

"Yes, I won't make that mistake again." He said. "Marcel."

Suddenly, an African Vampire zoomed out, picked up a butter knife and stabbed the mayor, in the neck then laughed.

"Love, I believe it is your turn." Klaus told me. "You may choose, the one you kill."

I smirked, as I walked up to the women who sat the closest to Keiran. I then allowed the fire in my heart to travel through my arm and then out of my hand, showing the council. "You know, witches have been burned at the stake, by humans for being born as a witch or warlock." I told the woman. "I think it's about time, that a human felt that pain." I then placed my flaming hand on her shoulder, and relished in hearing her screams of agony. _Thank god, that Kevin's not here to see me like this, _I said to myself.

"I'm glad to see, that you haven't given up on your powers." Klaus told me, "Would you like to help with the rest?" He asked.

"No, I think I will leave the rest up to you two." I told him.

"How did you do that?" Kieran asked, trying to ignore the fact that Klaus and Marcel

"I'm a witch, sweetheart." I told him, standing next to him.

"I have met many witches." He said. "None of them wielded, that kind of power. She's nothing but bones."

"I'm a very old and powerful witch." I told him. "Have you ever heard the tale of Trali?" I asked him.

His eyes widened. "It's impossible, she's a myth and legend." He said.

"Oh, it's possible." I told him. "Let me tell you, being burned alive is not one of my favorite things."

"So, you're Trali?" He asked. "The elemental witch."

"The one, and only, though I go by Trinity, these days" I told him. "Now, if you excuse me, I would like to leave while he's distracted."

"Not happening love." Klaus said, as he grabbed my arm. "There he is, our lone survivor."

"Let me go, Klaus." I warned, trying to pull my arm out of his grasp.

"Such a sad day for our city, some of its best and brightest killed in a tragic boating accident on the Mississippi." He said, tightening his grip on my arm. "Quite a nasty, explosion I heard."

"Klaus, let me go." I told him. "Before I make you."

"You won't hurt me, love." He told me. "You love me too much."

"I almost forgot, how delusional you could be, sometimes." I told him, smirking at the sound of Marcel's chuckle.

"I see, you're in denial about what happened, almost 18 years ago." He said, finally releasing my arm. "I wouldn't try leaving."

"Like you could stop me." I told him, but I decided to stay.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" He asked, Kieran.

"Woah, hold up." Marcel said, "I know Kieran, he's more use to use alive, not to mention he's Cami's uncle."

"Who's Cami?" I asked him.

"No one." Klaus told me, glaring at Marcel. "Why should I, care about her Uncle?"

"I thought you cared about her." He stated.

"I don't, she is nothing but a pawn, on my chessboard." He told Marcel.

"Either way, he can be useful." Marcel said.

"Very well, use this reprieve, to remake your faction." He told, Kieran.

"How do you remake the mayor?" I asked him, earning a slight smile from Kieran.

"Well surely there is a deputy mayor." Klaus told us. "Choose new leaders, then we reopen, negotiations." He then left, and Marcel followed.

"Are you going with him?" He asked me.

"Nope." I said, heading towards the door.

"How do you know Klaus?" He asked.

"We are old friends." I told him. "That's all you need to know." I then left the bar and headed back to the bayou.

The bayou(Still Trinity)

When I got to the camp in the bayou, I was met by the sight of Jackson who was still in human form, and Kevin sparring. I watched for awhile before my son spotted me.

"Mom!" He shouted. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked him.

"Jackson said, that if it's okay with you, I can run with him tonight." He said.

"Well, I don't see why you can't." I told him. "Just be careful, we don't know how many vampires are still out there."

"Thanks mom." He said, giving me a big hug. "I'm going to tell Eve." He then ran into the cabin.

"That was nice of you, Jackson." I told him. "He doesn't meet a lot of werewolves."

"Well, every werewolf needs to experience running with a pack." He said. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, but don't worry I'll be fine." I told him, faking a smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I reunited with Kevin's father." I said, Jackson nodded waiting for me to continue. "We haven't seen each other for over 500 years, and he acts like it was just yesterday."

"Does he know about, Kevin?" He asked.

"No, I don't want him to either." I said. "But, Kevin wants to meet him."

"So, have them meet on your terms." He suggested.

"What if I'm not sure, that I want Klaus to meet Kevin." I told him.

"Then wait, until you are ready." He told me.

Suddenly, my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Trinity, it's Elijah." The voice said. "I wanted to let you know, that the last of the vampires our out of the bayou."

"That's good." I told him. "So, have you seen Klaus, yet?" I asked.

"I'm on my way to the compound now." He said. "How is Kevin settling in?"

"He's doing good." I said. "Jackson, is letting him run with him tonight."

"That will, be good for him." He stated. "Have you told William that he's in the bayou"

"Not yet." I told him. "Why?"

"I think that it would be best, if he didn't know." Elijah said. "He'll do anything to keep Klaus, safe and to make him happy."

"Like finding out he has a son." I said. "If he asks, I'll tell him that I sent him home."

"I'll tell him the same." He agreed. "I'm coming over tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you then." I told him. "Goodbye." I hung up, and turned back to Jackson.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thank you." I told him. "For listening to me, you know talking to you really helped."

"Well, I'm all for helping, pretty ladies." He flirted.

"Well, I'm a lucky lady, then." I told them. "I must go, please watch over Kevin."

"Of course." He said, walking into the cabin.

An: So, there wasn't any, Trilliam(Trinity and William) in this chapter, but there some be some in the next one. Again, help me, put in the reviews or pm me on who you want Trinity with. The one with the most votes will win. Please read and review. Until next time, goodbye.


	5. Betrayed by a friend

An: There will be Trilliam(Trinity and William) and more Klinity(Klaus and Trinity). I'm going to try to put more of the actual episode in each chapter. Okay, let's get started.

The Compound(William's pov)

After reading, Klaus' text I ran to the compound. When I got there, I saw him waiting for me. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Did you know that Trinity's in town?" My brother asked me.

"I had a suspicion." I told him. "Connor found burned bodies out in the bayou."

"Really, and you didn't think to mention the fact that my girlfriend was in town." He said, his anger showing in his features.

"Now, now Klaus." I looked to see Trinity, standing under the arch. She was wearing her favorite pair of black skinny jeans with a red form fitting t-shirt, she was barefoot, and had her black back pack slung over her shoulder. "How can he tell you, if he didn't know that I would be here?" She asked, walking past me and directly to him. I tried to mask my jealousy as she planted a gentle kiss on my brothers cheek.

"I would have loved, a heads up." He told her. "Seeing as how I haven't seen you in 18 years."

"Yes, well I'm sorry love." She said to him. "If it makes you feel better, those dead vampires were for you to find."

"You killed those vampires?" I asked.

"Yes, they were very rude, and I had to make my presence known to Niklaus." She said, she was obviously bored with the conversation.

"Now, where's my room?" She asked Klaus.

"You are not staying here." I told her.

"Of course I am." She told me. "I'm sure Klaus doesn't mind, do you love?"

"Not at all." He told her. "Kayla!" He called.

"Yes, Klaus?" She asked, as she glanced nervously over at Marcel.

"Would you please show Trinity to my room?" He asked, in reply.

"Of course." She said. "Please follow me miss."

"Oh please, call me Trinity." She told her.

(Trinity's pov)

When we got to Klaus' room, I dismissed Kayla, and took in my surroundings, then I heard Elijah's voice. I followed it, until I found myself in the next room, where I watched Elijah, help a young women with brown hair, into her dress. I stood back and listened.

"Thanks." She told him. "Not many pregnant casket girls I guess."

"I think you look lovely." He told her. "Only I would,"

"I know, keep the freaky werewolf birthmark covered." She said.

"Well, I don't suspect any of the riffraff here, would dare lay a hand on you, knowing that you're under the protection of my family." He told her.

"Yeah, and as soon as my presence is known, none of the witches will harm you either." I told them, making my presence known. "Well, the smart ones anyway. You must be Haley, I'm Trinity."

"You're the mysterious fire starter from the bayou." She said.

"Yes, would you like some privacy?" I asked. "I can protect this room from prying ears."

"Klaus might love you, but he would kill you if you did that." Elijah said.

"That's right, then why don't I just protect her." I said, turning to Hayley. "Do you have a charm bracelet or a necklace that you are fond of?" I asked her.

"Why?" She asked me.

"I can charm it so that it protects you and your baby from, any harmful magic." I explained to her.

"How nice of you Trinity." Elijah told me.

"Yes, so nice of you to show concern for my child and it's mother." Klaus said, walking to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Of course." I told him. "Someone, has to do it."

"Why don't you have Davina do it?" Hayley asked. "Not that I don't want you to do it Trinity."

"Who's Davina?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." The hybrid told me. "I would have Davina do it, but you see Trinity is a little more experienced in magic."

"I see." Hayley said. "Unfortunately I don't own much jewelry."

"That's ok, Klaus would you be a dear and retrieve my bag from our room?" I asked him.

"Of course." He said, before he left he planted a kiss on my cheek, and released my waist.

"So, are you going to attend the festivities tonight?" I asked Hayley. "I would love some company."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." She said. "Besides, I don't think Klaus would let me go anyway."

"Well if you're sure." I told her.

"Here you go love." Klaus said, handing me backpack as he entered the room.

"Thank you. Now if you gentleman would please leave us." I told them. "I need to concentrate."

"Of course." Klaus said, as he followed Elijah out of the room.

I then opened my back-pack and pulled out my jewelry box, I set it on Hayley's bed and opened. "Choose which ever one you like." I told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked me, I nodded and she chose a necklace, with a gold chain, that had a gold charm of a wolf cub. "Can I use this one?"

"Of course." I said. "Now, hand it to me."

She nodded, and handed it to me as I pulled out my small, stone mixing bowl and set it on the floor, I sat down and signaled her, to do the same. When we were both on the floor. I took my finger and traced the inside of the bowl, letting the water trickle through my veins and filling the bowl.

"How can you do that?" She asked me.

"I'm known as an elemental witch, the elements are what I'm made out of." I told her. "That gives me the power to control them."

"That's pretty cool." She said, holding the necklace out to me.

I took it and and submerged it in water. "Now take my hands." I told her, holding them out to her. When she took a hold of my hands, I closed my eyes, and pictured the charm opening, and the water filling the pendant. When I was done, I opened my eyes to watch as the water disappeared into the necklace.

"Did it work?" She asked.

"Yes, the necklace absorbed the water." I told her. "Which means it will work. You may now wear it."

"Thank you, Trinity." She said, as she pick up the neck. "Can you help me put it on, and then maybe help me with the zipper on this dress?"

"Sure, lupo ragazza." I said.

"Lupo Ragazza?" She asked.

"Yes, that is my nickname for you." I told her.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"I'm not telling." I told her, as I made sure that her necklace was fastened, and hanging correctly, before unzipping her dress.

"Trinity!" Klaus called, from downstairs.

"The king awaits." She told me.

I chuckled as, I left the room and descended down the steps. To find an unhappy Klaus pacing. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Davina has left the building." He told me. "To answer your earlier question, Davina is a young witch who can sense when other witches are using magic."

"Ok, so what does this have to do with me?" I asked him.

"After what I have planned she's going to attack me, and I need protection." He told me. "That is why I called you down here."

"I love a good witch fight." I told him.

"Can I ask you something random?" He asked me.

"Sure." I told him.

"I was talking to William, and he told me something very interesting." He told me.

I froze. "Really, and what was that?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"He told me that you have a son named Kevin." He told me. "He also mentioned, that this Kevin is my son. Is that true?" he asked.

"I, umm." I just couldn't find the right words to say.

"Is this Kevin my son?" He asked, when I didn't answer he grabbed my shoulders, and looked me in the eyes. "Tell me!"

"Yes, okay." I told him. "He's your son."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I was afraid." I told him, trying to fight back the tears, that threatened to fall. "I didn't know how you would react."

"I want to meet him." He said, I shook my head. "I'm his father!" He yelled.

"Maybe after this Davina is taken care of." I told him. "I'm warning you though Klaus, if you try to take him from me, you will regret it."

"What's going on?" William asked, as he ran into the courtyard, "I heard yelling."

I then turned to him, and raised my hand my that was now emitting flames. "You broke your promise." I told him. "Now, you must pay."

Klaus pulled my hand down and held it to my side. "Now love, let's not be too hasty." He said. "You know that fire won't kill him. Might I suggest desiccating him."

"You would let her, do that to me?" He asked surprised.

"Well, you did abandon me for over 600 years, and then saved those wolves in the bayou, that I order my vampires to kill. Then you betrayed the trust of someone I love deeply." He told him.

I then focused all of my energy on William, and whispered one word. "Desiccate." I then watched as William fell to the ground.

"What happened to him?" Marcel asked, as he entered.

"He got on, Trinity's bad side." Klaus told him.

"Trinity, stay with Hayley while I have a chat with Marcel." He told me. "Oh, and while you're at it, call my son and have him ready to move in here as well."

"He's not living her." I told him. "He's fine where he's at."

"Which is where?" He asked.

"None of your business." I said.

"I deserve to get to know him." He said.

"I know, and you will." I told him. "On my terms, not yours."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a very pissed off witch on our hands." Marcel told us.

"Right, go have your meeting." I told him.

The Bayou (Kevin's pov)

I was sparring with Jackson, in my wolf form, when I heard my phone go off. I shifted back into my regular form, and walked over to my jacket, I took my phone out of the pocket. "Hello?" I asked.

"Kevin, I need your help." My mother told me.

"Really?" I asked her, excitedly.

"Yeah, I'll text you our meeting place." She explained.

"Okay, mother." I told her. "I'll meet you."

An: Sorry that it took awhile for this chapter. Let me know what you think. Klaus is a little ooc but, hopefully not too much. Please read and review. Translations are from google translate. Questions are welcome, I love answering them. Until next time, peace out rainbow trout.


	6. The Promise

An: Sorry that's it's been awhile since I've updated, but I'm kinda lost track of Williams character and mainly focused on Trinity. I'm welcoming any ideas of where you would like to see William's character go. Until I figure something out he'll be desiccated, but he'll still be a part of this story.

Kevin

I was getting worried after not hearing from my mom, who never did text me a meeting place. "Jackson!" I called out.

"What is it kid?" He asked. "I need to get going soon."

"I know, I think something has happened to my mom." I told him, walking over and grabbing the backpack, uncle Elijah gave me, this morning. "I'm going to look for her. Can you point in the direction of the quarter?"

"We're not supposed to let you leave." Eve told me, as she entered our small camping ground. "Elijah will have our heads, and I don't want to think of what your mother will do to us."

"It's best if you stay here." He told me. "How about you call your uncle, maybe he knows."

"Fine." I told him, putting my backpack down. I pulled out my phone, and called my uncle.

"_Hello?" He answered._

"Uncle Elijah?" I asked. "It's Kevin."

"_Why are you calling me?" He asked quietly. "It's not the best time."_

"Have you seen my mother?" I asked him. "She called and said she needed my help, and that she'd text me a meeting place."

"_Kevin your mother got in a fight with your father, and she couldn't contact you." My uncle told me. "It's probably best that you stay with Jackson and Eve, your mother and I will meet up with you when we can."_

At the compound (Trinity's pov)

"Why don't you show everyone the beast you really are." A girl with curly brown hair, that was tied back in a messy pony tail. She then raised her hand and brought it down.

Suddenly Klaus dropped to ground, he was being forced to turn. "Now, that's not nice." I told her, stepping out from my hiding place.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"I'm Trinity." I told her, walking over to Klaus. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and he instantly relaxed. "Now, my guess is that the adorable little violinist up there, is a friend of yours."

"Yes, he is." She told me. "How did you stop my spell?" She asked.

"Child's play." I replied. "I have a lot more experience than you do, sweetheart."

"That may be true, but I have more power." She threatened. She thrust her hand out in front of her, sending a huge gust of wind towards me. Marcel, Elijah, and Klaus went flying back, but I just wavered a bit, before steadying myself.

"See, this is why I hate harvest girls." I told the others. "They always think they are better than everyone else. Let me show you how it's done." I then copied the young witches spell and sent her flying through the air, I stopped her before she landed and put her to sleep, before gently setting her on the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Marcel asked me.

"Relax she's just sleeping." I told him. "Will someone get the violinist down please."

"Timothy you can climb down now mate." Nik told him. "Now, why don't you take Davina to her room."

Marcel nodded and gently picked up the young harvest girl, taking her to her room.

"Trinity we must go." Elijah told me. "Kevin called he's worried about you."

"Wait, so my own brothers have met my son, before I have?!" Nik yelled.

"Klaus, please try to calm down." Elijah said, stepping in between me and his brother. "You will meet your son, when Trinity says so."

"Do I get no say?" He asked. "I just found out, that I have missed out on 18 years of my son's life, and now that I know about him I'm being denied my rights to see him."

"Klaus, I'm sorry, but with all the enemies that you have. It's not safe for him to be around you." I told him, standing next to Elijah.

"So, when you told me that I could meet him. That was what, a lie." He accused.

"No, I told you that you would meet him on my terms." I said. "I need to know that he will be safe with you. When I know that, you can meet him."

"Can I at least talk to him, please?" He begged.

Kevin's pov

I pacing around the campsite, while Jackson was out with the pack, and Eve was sitting on the porch of the cabin watching me.

"I'm sure she's fine." She told me.

"I hope so." I replied. I decided to sit next to her when my phone went off. "It's her." I said.

"Mom?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, baby boy I'm fine." She told me. "Listen this is completely up to you, your father would like to speak to you. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, of course I am." I told her.

"Ok, here he is." She told me. I heard her talking to him on the other side. "You have ten minutes."

"Kevin, are you still there?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." I told him.

"I must apologize for not being able to chat for too long, but I wanted to hear your voice, and let you know that if I had even the slightest suspicion that you existed I would of been there for you." He told me.

"I know." I said. "When can I meet you?" I asked him.

"When you mother determines that it's safe for you to be around me." He answered. "Kevin, I promise that I will everything in my power to make it safe for you, so that we can meet. I must go, goodbye son."

"Good bye dad." I said, before I hung up.

An: So, how do you like the chapter? I'm sorry that it's short. Please read and review. Until next time good bye.


	7. Important Please Read

Hi, everyone. I'm sorry that this isn't an update. I have thought long and hard about this, and have decided to rewrite this story with Trinity and Kevin the main oc's. I have reached a point where I have realised that I made William(Billy), and then pushed him aside for Trinity. I can't see his character going anywhere in this particular fan fiction, I apologize to everyone who liked William. To make up for it I'm going to be uploading a new chapter of "Witch and the Werewolf" As well as giving you a preview of my new "The Originals" fan fiction that's still in the making called "Rebekah's Witch" at the end of this note. I will not be deleting this story, I'll just post the rewritten version as a new story. Anyway, sorry again for this not being an update and for getting rid of William (Billy) Mikaelson fraternal twin of Elijah.

Preview for "Rebekah's Witch.":

Maia Campbell was your ordinary girl, well not really she was a witch. Even though she didn't actively practice anymore. She stopped using magic at the age of 16 when she found out that her, mother was slowly stealing it from her, the last spell she cast was to drain her mother's magic and energy to the point of her death.

She is now 18 and magic free, she still uses her magic for protection but, other than that she enjoys living a normal human life, at least she did until she showed up.

Maia was sitting in her favorite little coffee shop writing down her latest dream, when she was approached by a beautiful blonde who was holding an adorable baby girl. "Can I help you?" She asked the blonde.

"Depends, I'm looking for a witch by the name of Maia Campbell." She told the ex witch.

"Well, I'm Maia Campbell." Maia told her, not looking up from her notebook. "Though I don't practice magic anymore, besides I don't know you."

End preview

Let me know if you liked the preview. Again I'm so sorry that I'm getting rid of William.

"I'm Rebekah." The blonde told me. "Please, I just need one spell."


End file.
